


All That Glitters

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, The Fairy's Mistake AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Fairies are known throughout the kingdoms as trouble makers. Naturally, that makes Barry Allen cautious when he is blessed by one. Still, it was hard not to be excited when he was granted the ability produce gemstones simply by speaking. He should have expected the trouble his gift caused, even if he couldn't have predicted it coming from the selfish king and the ice-cold prince of the Rogues Kingdom.





	1. Helping Hands

Barry really wanted to get to the bakery on time for once in his life. Unfortunately, there was no power he had found yet that could actually keep him from being tardy. He was running about five minutes late - better than average for him, but still not good - when he saw something that made his heart sink. An ancient looking woman was trying to get water from the town well. She obviously needed it. Barry could see her lips were cracking from across the street, and the way she was leaning in on herself spelt out trouble. Even worse, it seemed the woman was too weak to use lever to lift the water from the well. She struggled fiercely with it, but the lever barely budged.

 

In theory, this really shouldn’t be Barry’s problem. Central Village’s community well was in the middle of one of the town’s busiest streets, and there were many people around who could help this woman. Of course, no one was actually lifting a finger in her direction. Barry knew that he was running late, and he really shouldn’t stop, but he just couldn’t bring himself to leave someone who was so clearly in need of help. He rushed across the street towards the woman, trying not to think about how angry Iris was going to be for his tardiness.

 

“Ma’am, would you like some help?” He offered.

 

The woman startled, obviously surprised by Barry’s words. She did grin broadly at Barry’s offer though, so he couldn’t bring himself to regret his most recent delay. Even the unpleasant sight of her half-rotten teeth didn’t dampen his desire to help.

 

“Oh thank you, young man. I’ve been trying to get a drink for the so long now, but these old bones just will not cooperate. Could you please pull me some water from the well?”

 

Barry did his best not to concentrate on Iris’s upcoming ire as he cranked the wheel, then pulled a bucket full of cool water for the stranger to his left. He had barely finished his task when the woman dumped the water into a steel cup and began to drink deeply. Barry really wanted to run off, but the stranger held up a finger telling him to wait.

 

While Barry waited, he examined his companion. The woman was dressed oddly, and her accent wasn’t familiar to him. The clothing she wore was largely leather and streamlined, like the popular style of Starling, but the bright primary colors she was sporting were far more popular in National Kingdom. Her accent wasn’t even close to right for either of the neighboring kingdoms though. Barry was left wondering where she had come from, and why she travelled so far at her age. It was altogether unsettling.

 

“Thank you, young man, for your help. You are the only one of hundreds of people to bother helping a struggling old lady. I promise, you will be rewarded handsomely for your kindness.”

 

“Um… Thanks. Are you going to be okay now? I won’t run off if you need me, but I’m late for a meeting up with my sister, and she is going to be quite cross already,” Barry explained, desperately hoping this woman would be alright from here. He would stay if she truly needed his help, but Iris was already bound to be cross as it was.

 

“Go on, son. Take care of your sister. I’ll be more than okay, now I’ve had a bit to drink,” the woman replied, waving him off as she continued to drink her newly acquired water. Barry took his leave quickly, knowing he was in for a world of trouble as it was.

 

* * *

 

“Bartholow Henry Allen, do you care to explain why you are 20 minutes late? You know how important this is to me!” Iris called out the moment he walked into Jitters Bakery. He winced at her words, more so at the harsh tone she employed than anything else. Iris was really upset with him this time.

 

“I’m so sorry, Iris. I was trying to get here, but there was an old woman who…”

 

“Never you mind, Barry. Just grab a fork and help me chose a flavor. With Eddie off on guard duty today, I need a second opinion. This is my wedding you are supposed to be helping me with, and I want every detail to be like a perfect! Besides, you know you’d be just as disappointed as me if we picked the wrong cake for it!” Iris insisted as he forced a tray full of decadent cakes into his lap.

 

He may have been tempted to defend himself, but he knew that he didn’t stand a chance against a determined Iris on the best of days. When she was armed with cake, Barry knew it was best to not even bother trying. He accepted his fate with a timid smile as he started to sample the plethora of flavors at his disposal. The strange woman he met at the well was right; his kindness was definitely being rewarded.

 

* * *

 

Barry blinked wearily as he awoke, trying in vain to hide from the light peeking through his open window by shoving his pillow over his head.

 

“Rise and shine, kiddo! You’re supposed to be at your lab in an hour, and I don’t trust you to get up after I leave,” a warm, familiar voice insisted as gentle hands tried to pry the pillow from his grasp. He tightened his own grip, refusing to lose his shield.

 

“Go away, Joe. I’ll be up in an hour,” he pleaded into his mattress as the pillow escaped his grasp.

 

He would have too, no matter what Joe was saying from above him, had he not been startled awake by an odd sensation. Something was tickling his throat, flowing upwards as it moved through his body. It felt like he was coughing something up, only it felt rougher. That wasn’t a quite right either though. It may have been rougher, but it didn’t hurt the same way a cough would. Barry sat up quickly as he went to spit whatever this was up, but the moment he opened his mouth several small objects fell from into his lap.

 

“Barry? You alright?”

 

Barry ignored Joe in favor of examining the hard, small things that came up.

 

“What the... What is this?” Barry screeched. As he spoke, the tingling in his throat returned along with several new gemstones falling from his open lips. This time the gems - because that’s what the these things were, all sorts of different gemstones - were larger, the size rising with the sound of his voice. He had been surprised enough to shout the words, and so most of these new jewels were well over twice the size of the ones his sleepy mumbling had produced.

 

“What the hell! Are those… holy shit. How the hell are you doing that?” Joe exclaimed. Barry wished he could explain to his foster-father, but he was just as confused. What was going on?

 

“I don’t… I don’t know what happening to me. Help,” begged Barry throwing his arms around his foster-father’s middle as he tried to ignore the continued tingling of the jewels dripping from his mouth. It seemed every word he spoke created a new, unique stone.

 

“What’s going on?” a loud voice interrupted, sounding more familiar than any other person Barry knew. It was almost identical to his own, making it impossible to forget. No matter how much he wished he could at times.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Barry’s twin brother asked, uncharacteristically worried as he stared at the strange sight before him. “What the hell? How’d you get those, Barr? That pile is worth more than you make in make in year!”

 

Barry wanted to answer his brother, but he was too afraid to speak, and he didn’t know the answer anyways. His brother was right. He didn’t know how he could have gotten these precious jewels. Barry may not have been a poor man, but jewels and gems were so far out of his price range it was outright laughable. He couldn’t tell what any of them were except for the diamond, and even then he only knew that stone so well because Iris had one on her finger since Eddie proposed. The rest of the red, blue, green, and purple stones were a complete mystery.

 

“It’s got to be some kind of fairy magic, Sebastian, but nothing like what I’ve seen. Every time he speaks these things just fall out of his mouth. Barry, I need to ask you some questions. You can just shake your head to answer if you’d like, but if there is a fairy around here we need to warn the guards. Where fairies go, trouble is sure to follow,” reasoned Joe, still holding Barry to him like when Barry used to have nightmares as a child.

 

He shifted away from Joe and nodded his head. Barry pulled his legs into his chest while his foster-father sat towards the foot of the bed. Sebastian, forever in Barry’s space, decided to sit with him at by the headboard, wrapping an arm around Barry. For once, he didn’t mind. He was grateful for the support right now, shuffling slightly to fit himself under his brother’s raised arm.

 

“Are you hurt?” Sebastian asked, not giving Joe the time to get into his questions. Joe usually would have been annoyed at his brother’s flippant disregard for one of his interrogations, but the pinched look on his face suggested he was worried about the same thing. It probably would have been Joe’s first question too.

 

Barry shook his head, signaling to them that he wasn’t hurt. He was confused and upset, but he wasn’t in any pain. Even the gems themselves weren’t bothering him really. It felt like he was being tickled, only without the urge to laugh. It wasn’t necessarily pleasant or unpleasant, even for the larger stones that came out with his shouting.

 

“Did this start when you woke up today, Barr?” Joe started in. He could see the shift in his foster-father, now that he had confirmation that Barry was unhurt. The crease above his eye showed he was still stressed, but the panic was fading from his eyes. Right now he was acting as guardsman, even if he was worried about his son too.

 

Barry nodded once again. He could see the wheels in Joe’s head turning with his answer, obviously sorting through his answer for something. He could feel Sebastian twitching from where he leaned against him. His brother was not a patient person, and Barry knew the wait was killing him. He would have laughed if he wasn’t afraid that gemstones would shoot out his nose.

 

“So the fairy must have done this yesterday. Did you see anyone strange in town? Maybe someone who you had never seen before, or someone you knew that was acting completely out of character,” continued Joe.

 

Barry just glared at him for that one. Central Village was in the outskirts of the Rogue Kingdom, but it was right in the center of the Rogue, Starling, and National Kingdoms. The village may have been small, but travellers going through their lands were not uncommon. It was part of the reason that magical creatures like fairies were such a problem, and why their guard was so large. How was he supposed to remember single stranger he encounter when so many people constantly moved between the three kingdoms from Central Village?

 

Then again, his words did strike somewhat of a chord. He had almost forgotten it until this very moment. Yesterday, on his way to the bakery, he had stopped to help an old woman. She had been strange. Her clothing and accent weren’t from any lands that he was familiar with, and she had said something that threw Barry completely off balance. If only he could remember what it was, then maybe Joe could have helped him. He had remembered the woman's gratitude and something funny about the way she thanked him, but he couldn’t remember the rest of their conversation. Barry was at a loss. He could explain things aloud, he supposed. After all, he had just confirmed that doing so wasn’t actually hurting him. On the contrary, these jewels strewn across his bed could do a lot of good for him. Joe did what he could, but he was raising four children, and the guardsman salary was not high.

 

Nevertheless, Barry wanted some other opinions on the incident before he actually spoke again. He didn’t know how to for a moment, but as he glanced around his room trying to avoid answering the solution struck him. More accurately, his gaze landed upon a meticulously planned journal Iris had left in his room last night that contained her wedding planning. Barry might not be able to speak right now without the fear of something horrible happening, but he could probably write it! He started to wave frantically towards the desk, or more accurately his own, personal stack of messy papers under Iris’s journal. Iris might kill him if he wrote things unrelated to the wedding in her journal, but those would work.

 

“Is something wrong?” Sebastian questioned, worry seeping into his tone even more and making him sound freakishly like Barry. He shook his head to answer no, still pointing desperately at the paper. “Why are you flailing then?”

 

“He’s not flailing, Bas. He’s pointing. You need something from your desk? The paper! You want to write to us,” deduced Joe, already going to bring him the paper, along with a pen and something to bear down on.

 

Sebastian calmed back down, although he did roll his eyes dramatically. “Seriously? You could have gotten that yourself,” he snorted. The elbow he threw in Sebastian’s stomach made him feel a bit better. Barry started writing frantically, with both his brother and Joe reading the words as quickly as he could get them on the paper.

 

_I helped an old woman at the well yesterday. She was having trouble getting the lever to work, so I got her water. Her clothes and accent didn’t match any lands around Central, and she spoke to me strangely. She said something about being rewarded for my kindness. I thought she was just being chatty! Did she do this to me?_

 

“My Gods, Barry! That fairy didn’t curse you, she blessed you! These jewels, they are your gift. Think of what you can do with this kind of money,” yelled Joe, hugging him tightly as he started whooping.

 

Barry laughed, and brightly colored stones fell from between his lips at the sound. “You mean what we can do with the money! If this is truly a gift, then we have all been blessed!”


	2. The Truths of Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry adjusts to his gift, and Central Village gets an important visitor.

Barry was surprised by how little the fairy gift changed his life. A week later, he was still living with Joe, Iris, and Sebastian in their small, but homey cottage at the edge of Central Village. Sebastian may have been itching for them to get some place larger, but no matter what his brother claimed they did not need a palace or maids. Their home may not have been the grandest or the largest, but Barry and the West family loved it fiercely. Sebastian already had enough of Barry’s gems he could leave if he wanted to, but he refused to go anywhere without them.

 

Things with his family had changed some, but only in their level of comfort. Iris was thrilled with the new, lavish wedding Barry made sure she could afford. Sebastian had been spending his newfound wealth on everything he could his hands on. Barry wished he could say he surprised, but Sebastian had always been a fan of life’s comforts. He couldn’t be sure yet about Wally. He was going to school in the capital, and Barry knew his brother’s jewels had arrived, but Wally’s reply had not. Joe seemed to have the exact opposite reaction to his portion of the gems. After trying unsuccessfully to get Barry not to leave him with any of the precious gemstones, Joe had decided to deposit them all in banks through Central for safe keeping. His children all tried to convince him that it wasn’t needed, not anymore, but Joe couldn’t be persuaded otherwise.

 

His family and home weren’t the only unchanged aspects of his life. He still worked with the guards to help solve cases using his knowledge of science. Of course, he now had a huge budget that he produced with his own words. Barry had all the equipment he had ever wanted, and the guard’s budget (and pay) had been increased to three times its previous highest reaches. He was also refusing to let them pay him now. Overall though, the daily work for Barry was still the same, and it was exactly how he wanted things.

 

In other ways, Barry’s new reality was completely different from his life before he was blessed by a fairy. He couldn’t deny that some things, such as never having to worry about money again, were nice. Others he was having trouble adjusting to, and he didn’t expect to ever truly grow comfortable with them all.

 

His wardrobe was the first thing Barry changed. The day he woke up to glittering stones falling from his lips at every word, he realized that he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with a hand under his mouth, or with strangers following him. Sebastian had the bright idea to have him walk around with a bag open under his neck to catch them all, and Iris had the sense to get him a small, fashionable bag of red leather.

 

While Barry’s relationship with his family was the same, things had changed with most of the others in the village. It seemed no one but his family was spared the oddities. The Captain of the Guard, Sir David Singh, had become strangely polite with Barry. It was like he was afraid of incurring his wrath, which was a complete reversal of their previous dynamic. The rest of the guard followed their commander’s example.

 

It wasn’t just his colleagues that changed how they treated Barry. People who had been avoiding him since the scandal with his parents so many years ago were now trying to be his closest friends. Even the children of Central Village had changed. They had taken to following him around to grab at the spare jewels he produced. It quickly became their favorite game, likely prompted by their parents.

 

Barry absolutely hated these changes with the residents of Central Village. He was still the same Barry he had always been, but all anyone saw anymore was the wealth they could squeeze from him.

 

Even with the aches of these changes, he couldn’t fully resent the gift he had been given. He wasn’t able to just help himself with the money, but all of Central Village. The town was thriving in a way he had never seen with all the new money flowing through. He could help his friends too. The orphanage now far exceeded their previous budgets, all of his favorite stores were benefiting from his, Iris’s, and Sebastian’s spending, and his friend Patty Spivot finally had the money she had been working so hard for in order to go to school in Coast City. He was even strengthening the borders of the Rogue Kingdom by increasing the guard so much.

 

All in all, it wasn’t to bad for a week’s worth of words. No one else in the Rogues Kingdom could boast of such value to their speech, except maybe the Royal Snart Family. Even then, Barry was sure he was using the power of his words far more nicely than King Lewis ever had. Not that he would ever be so foolish as to voice that out loud.

 

* * *

 

“ _Bar-ry_ ,” Sebastian whined at him, throwing an arm around him as he pulled his rolling stool away from the microscope he was using.

 

A week ago, Barry would have scolded his brother viciously such behavior. That was his irksome brother was hoping for though, so he refused to speak. He contented himself with the largely exaggerated wounded noise Sebastian made when Barry swatted at him. Barry forced himself not to snicker, knowing that would give Sebastian what he wanted as much as a proper reply would have. His brother would never stop annoying him if this actually worked. So Barry was forced to content himself with pulling himself away and raising an eyebrow at his brother until Sebastian started to make excuses for whatever he wanted this time. Fortunately for him, his brother was not known for his patience.

 

“What are you doing in your lab? Have you been down to Jitters today? Or the tavern next door?”

 

That was not what he was expecting. Sebastian may be a fan of dramatic fanfare, no one would ever deny it, but generally speaking when he wanted something he went after it with a singular force. Lately that just meant asking Barry and using the jewels that came with his replies as a fund. Whatever his twin was here for this time, it must be something huge, or at the very least something exceedingly trendy, if he came from the idea from Central’s gossip.

 

Barry shook his head slowly, showing his negation rather than telling. He hoped Sebastian got that his accompanying eyebrow raise showed his complete disapproval of his brother’s appearance at the tavern this early in the day.

 

The little leather purse that hung from his neck was close to full already, and it was only noon. He was loathe to add anything more to it if he didn’t have to as it would be yet another interruption to his work. He was so close figuring out what the compound found at a murder scene was, and he was sure that it would lead the guards back to killer. He didn’t want to stopping his delicate work to find a good place for the morning’s haul of gemstones.

 

“Seriously Barry? Have you been up here all day again?” Sebastian asked, momentarily distracted.

 

Barry rolled his eyes, before raising an eyebrow at his brother once more. This was an answer his brother knew well. Words wouldn’t have been necessary even before his gift. Sebastian would forever be worried at Barry’s continued devotion to his work, claiming that Barry was wasting his life away in his lab, and Barry would forever ignore it. So what if he wasn’t the most social of people? He didn’t care what Sebastian said. He loved doing this work. Barry was helping people, and he was able to indulge in his love for the sciences.

 

“Fine, fine. You can keep wasting your life away in here, but not today! King Lewis is on the way to Central Village, and word is he’s coming to see you. He should be here by the evening. You’ve got to go get ready. You look like shit, little brother,” Sebastian sing-songed, pulling Barry towards the door.

 

“The King is coming to Central! To meet me?” Barry exclaimed, too shocked to remember his decision to keep quiet until after the clinking of rocks hitting each other in his purse signaled just how full the bag had become.

 

Then again, if King Lewis was almost to Central, Barry might need to start singing! He’d never left Central Village, and the King had never made it out this far into the outer edges of his kingdom, at least not during Barry’s lifetime, but that didn’t mean Barry hadn’t heard many things about his king. If rumors were true, he was a mean and selfish man. Barry didn’t want to think such things about anyone he had never met, but he heard too many things from far too many people to truly doubt the words.

 

“Yes, you nit. That’s what I just said! Now come on. We need to get you cleaned up, and you really need to start talking. Iris and Joe are meeting us at home, and they’ll help.”

 

Barry grabbed a large bag as he was dragged from his lab. Sebastian was right. If the King was coming to see him, he had best get him a proper gift.

 

* * *

 

King Lewis was both exactly like Barry had expected, and nothing like he’d ever thought the king to be. He would have been a lot more confused by the conundrum of a man sitting at the head of their table a week ago, but after meeting a fairy and having his life completely upended, Barry doubted there was anything that could truly startle him now.

 

The King had insisted upon being brought to their home as soon as he reached Central Village, and he had then wasted no time in verbally tearing apart the space and the decorations their family had spent years and a lot of love putting in place to make it their home. He could tell that even Sebastian was itching to snap back at the scathing remarks, despite the fact that his brother had been pushing for the kind of grandeur the king seemed to be expecting.

 

In a sharp contrast to King Lewis’s critique of their home, he had been blinding kind to Barry since the moment he arrived. Well, other than his insistence on calling Barry by his full name because “Barry” was apparently not a name benefiting his status, whatever the hell that meant. He was a peasant, even if he was an admittedly rich one now. What did it matter what he was called?

 

The king had complimented his clothing (picked by Iris, so not too surprising), his work with the Rogues Kingdom guard, and, of course, the many jewels that fell from his lips with increasing frequency as he was questioned about every little thing he had done over the previous week. In was exhausting Barry, but he forced himself to keep smiling and answering questions regardless. The King would only be here for a short while, and then everything would go back to normal.

 

For now, he just had to get through dinner. Luckily he was not alone. Joe, Sebastian, Iris, and Eddie had all been invited to dine with them, and several of King Lewis’s retainers were standing around West’s cramped dining area to serve the king. Truthfully, Barry would have preferred the staff of servants not being present as it was very uncomfortable to ignore them like the King had instructed, but he wasn’t about to argue with the order either.

 

“Your Grace, how long are you planning to stay in Central? If you are still in town tomorrow, I’m sure the Sir David Singh, the captain of the guard around these parts, would love to meet you,” Joe put in, likely cutting off the king from continuing to question Barry about the tedious details of his work on the lab. It was the most recent of King Lewis’s obsessive questioning, and he was sure that his last half-hour of exclaimantions had bored everyone else nearly to death.

 

Barry knew everyone else in their little dinner party was just as aware that Joe had cut in to the King’s questioning to save Barry from his increasingly obvious spotlight. It made him love his foster-father that much more.

 

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning at first light. I don’t like to stick around the borders any longer than necessary. It’s too big a risk. I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to meet a man blessed by the fairies that are usually such a plague on our lands though. Since you’ve went ahead and brought this up, I guess this is as good a time as any to bring up my real reason for coming all the way out to this gods-forsaken village,” Lewis started, shifting his attention back towards Barry before he started to speak again. It made Barry’s skin crawl, and he was only just able to suppress his shiver.

 

“And what reason would that be, your grace? Have you come to see all the improvements along the borders?” he hoped desperately. If coming out to meeting Barry wasn’t the reason he was here, it must be so.

 

“Don’t be a fool. There’s a reason I pay men like Eddie and your father here to guard the far reaches of the kingdom. It’s so I don’t have too. No, I came here to bring you back with me. If the Fae think you're such a special lad worthy of a gift like that, I figure you are worth joining my family. You’re going to marry my son and heir, Leonard.”

 

The exclamations from Barry’s family at the King’s proposal were nearly deafening. Barry was sure he would have been impressed if he wasn’t still frozen from the King’s order. It was an order too, not a request. Barry’s mother had a great love for words of all sorts, written and spoken, and she had taught him from a young age how to grasp the little nuisances a person’s words often alluded too. King Lewis had not left any room for protest in his phrasing. Of course, that didn’t mean the rest of the table didn’t try.

 

“Barry can’t leave Central! This is his home, and he has responsibilities to his work,” Joe insisted.

 

“We need him,” agreed Eddie.

 

“He’s never even met your son! He can’t be engaged to him!” protested Iris, her fingers turning increasingly pale as they clutched so tightly at her glass goblet Barry was amazed it didn’t shatter.

 

“What about the rest of his life here? Doesn’t Barry get a say in any of this?” Sebastian criticized.

 

Not one member of his family masked their disapproving, angry, and even (in Sebastian’s cases) scornful tone. Barry could see the King’s ire growing with each passing moment. He hadn’t considered any of these things, Barry realized, and it didn’t look as though he cared about them now that they were pointed out. Barry, on other hand, agreed quite firmly. He could tell that wasn’t what Lewis wanted to hear, so Barry did his best to try and smooth over the situation with a bit more diplomacy.

 

“I’m truly honored by the offer, your grace, but I don’t think that will work. I’m just a simple peasant, and your son will be King one day. I’m not fit to be a consort, much less rule by his side. Your son deserves someone worthy of his status,” Barry reasoned.

 

“That’s foolish boy. You’re fairy blessed. The boy couldn’t possibly do better than you, just as you couldn’t do better than marrying into my family. Is it because he’s a man? If that’s your issue, I’d be happy to offer my daughter as well. She’s engaged to the youngest of the Ramon family, but for you, Bartholomew, I’d gladly end the arrangement. Or if you’d like we can wait until you meet them and take your pick once we get to the capital. Doesn’t matter to me which one you marry,” the King bargained.

 

Barry stomach churned. Everyone in the Rogues Kingdom knew of the princess’s engagement. She was childhood sweethearts with her intended, and the bard’s were already singing stories of their everlasting love. What kind of man was this that he would break it apart his daughter from her true love?

 

Even as the thought first crossed his mind, Barry knew he was being witless. The King may have been addressing his words to Barry, but his gazed stayed where it had been since their first introduction: firmly planted on gemstones falling from his mouth and the bag around his neck which caught them. From their brief time acquainted, Barry knew exactly what kind of man his king was. He was greedy and selfish. He was going to take the riches Barry produced for himself, and make sure that Barry could never escape from the arrangement. What better way to ensure Barry was always at the King’s side then to become family?

 

“This is a fine offer, your grace. I suppose I must accept. I’ll marry Prince Leonard.”

 

For the first time since he was given this gift, the jewels he produced felt different. It was like bile was forcing it’s way from him, and the poison that came with it was ripping his throat to shreds.


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry makes it to the capital and meets the rest of the Snart Royal Family, while Sebastian works on a solution to help his brother.

The more time Barry spent in the company of King Lewis, the more he was sure that his awful first impression of the Rogue Kingdom’s ruling monarch was one-hundred percent correct. The ride back to the capital would have been long and uncomfortable under the best of circumstances, but the King’s insistence on constantly conversing with Barry the whole ride there made the journey seemingly unbearable. All Barry wanted to do was hide away from his new life as the betrothed of the heir apparent, but the constant wedding talk the King was forcing in their long conversations made it impossible.

 

“So, my boy, are you excited yet?” King Lewis asked, drawing his attention once more.

 

No, Barry was not excited. Not even a little bit. He wasn’t stupid enough to say that to the King though. They were riding through the outskirts of the Capital. It about an hour away from the palace, and he was sure that was what King Lewis was referring to. While he was a little excited to be able to see to Wally, who was studying at the Capital University, it wasn’t worth all of this. Wally wouldn’t have been back eventually in Central Village, and that was where Barry wanted to be too.

 

He knew he was meant to answer though, so he forced his jaw to unclench and launched into something he hoped would appease the madman across the carriage from him. Barry played with the bag around his neck, stalling as he tried to think of an answer. He couldn’t speak of his true feelings about his marriage and the move that came with it, and Barry really didn’t want his sweet little brother anywhere near the King if he could help it, so that topic wasn’t safe either.

 

“It would be hard not to be. I’ve never even seen the capital before, much less the Rogues Palace. I’ve heard it’s all quite beautiful.”

 

“The city itself is a cesspit that never stops breeding, and you shouldn’t worry a lick about it, my boy. Anyone of importance will come to you. The palace itself, though, is more than beautiful. It’s a show of my Kingdom’s wealth, and with you living there as well it’s only going to grow. Not to mention you’ll be meeting your future husband once we arrive, so that should give you something to do. Leo’s been instructed to meet us at the gates,” Lewis informed him gleefully.

 

Barry forced himself not to flinch from the King’s harsh, but playfully meant slap to his knee, but he knew he hadn’t managed to hide his distaste once Prince Leonard - Leo apparently - was mentioned. King Lewis either didn’t notice or care. If Barry was a gambling man, he’d guess both. He wasn’t foolish enough to believe the King cared about Barry past the money he was making from Barry’s words, and the King definitely did not care that Barry was uncomfortable with his engagement.

 

“Prince Leonard is waiting for us?” Barry exclaimed.

 

“For you. I don’t have any business with Leo now, other than your upcoming marriage. It’s what you both need to be putting your energy into,” the King dismissed Barry breezily, bringing his attention back to the wedding as he had tended to throughout their journey.

 

“Of course,” Barry forced out.

 

He knew the smile he was trying to force was coming out as a grimace, but it didn’t faze Lewis. The King simply laughed, switched his not-so-playful slapping this time to Barry’s shoulder with enough force to bruise, and continued to force Barry to listen to his tales of the his own grandeur. Barry’s stomach turned at King Lewis’s words, but he forced the bile to stay down as the jewels continued to fall with his little appeasements. This situation was nothing new of this trip, and he knew that this vile feeling was only going to grow with each moment he spent in the Capital.

 

* * *

 

As the heir apparent of Rogues Kingdom, Len was far too used to waiting. It seemed to be his main pastime. He constantly waited on meetings, waited of people to stop talking, and waited on father. If today was simply him waiting on his father’s return - well, truthfully he’d hate it, but this was so much worse.

 

“You should try and get that ugly look off your face,” Mick, Len’s personal bodyguard, teased him.

 

“Screw you too,” he bit harshly back, not on the mood for his friend’s usual shenanigans today.

 

“Don’t be rude, Lenny. Mick’s not wrong. If you keep scowling like that when the carriage finally finishes the world’s longest trek up our drive, then you are going to scare your poor fiancé,” Lisa primly cut in.

 

Len might have taken his sister’s words to heart more if she wasn’t clasping arms and making moon eyes at her own fiancé. He liked Cisco, but anyone that in love with their intended wasn’t going to get the uncomfortable horror he felt over marrying a complete stranger. Much less some random peasant who his father was convinced was going to make them rich. Len didn’t see how that was possible, but Lewis was insistent as ever. He may have been tempted, but arguing against this wouldn’t do him any good.

 

“I really don’t care about that, Lise. Kid’s probably some nut who got under Dad’s skin and is thrilled to be marrying a royal, or our father’s forced him into something he didn’t want. Either way there is nothing I can do about it, and the sooner he learns what he’s really in for, the better for everyone involved,” Len replied quickly, wanting to get his words out before they were forced onto safer topics.

 

The carriage had finally stopped in front of them, and Len knew his father would be cross with them all if they were speaking while he made his grand entrance. For all the court claimed Len had a dramatic flair, he knew it was nothing compared to his father’s. The King would always want to make an entrance, and Len knew better than to ruin it. It wouldn’t work out well for anyone if he attracted his father’s ire.

 

“Leo, good to see you actually followed direction for once,” his father mocked. Len bit his tongue to keep from snapping back as his father pulled a frightened-looking man out from the carriage behind him. “You picked a good time for it, son. This here is your betrothed, Barry Allen of Central Village. Barry, this is my son Prince Leonard Snart.”

 

The slender figure was made even smaller by his timid attempts to hide behind Lewis’s much larger form. His fiancé seemed to try and shrink in on himself as he futilely attempted to shield himself from the gaze of the welcome party. The eyes of the royal family, Cisco, and their guards were all glued to the newcomer, and the young man obviously knew it. It was looking as though his father forced this marriage on the poor sod as much as he had Len. He couldn’t tell why. Sure, the kid would have been attractive if he wasn’t so reminiscent of a spooked animal, but King Lewis wouldn’t have cared about that. At least not for Len. His father had ranted in his letter about the riches Barry was supposed to bring them, but Len was really starting to believe that his father was being tricked somehow.

 

The kid’s was clean, but simply clothed. The only thing he had that showed any value was a red leather bag, and Barry apparently didn’t understand the fashion associated with it. A bag like that was meant to be carried over the shoulder or around the hip, but instead it was hanging oddly around his neck, fasten open as though to catch the boy’s drool. It looked utterly ridiculous.

 

It was obvious from his mannerisms the kid hadn’t grown up with money either. He would have immediately bowed to Len and Lisa as he greeted them. Instead he was standing almost completely still. Len was guessing he hadn’t even realized which ones of them were royals. His eyes were repeatedly jumping around all of the men present as though he was trying to figure out which one he was supposed to be marrying. Len absolutely despised everything about his situation, but it looked like it wasn’t the kid’s fault, so he decided to take pity.

 

Len stepped forward with his hand outstretched before he began to speak. “Nice to meet you, kid.”

 

His betrothed jumped. Barry’s frown deepened before he seemed to get ahold of himself enough to shake Len’s outstretched hand. Len almost felt bad for the sarcastic tone with how much the kid startled, but he wasn’t any happier about this marriage than the kid was acting. It was probably for the best Barry figured that out now.

 

“Go on, boy. Say hello and show your future husband what you can do I. I don’t think Leo’s properly excited yet,” Len’s father cut in. He forced himself not to flinch that the tone. The King was displeased with his obvious contempt for the situation, and he was definitely going to be forced to deal with that later.

 

“Hello, my Prince. It’s nice to meet you,” the kid lied poorly, but that wasn’t what stood out to Len as Barry said his introductions. As he spoke, several gems fell from his lips into what Len had though was simply the oddly placed bag around his neck. Len recognized garnets, rubies, an emerald, and a sapphire stone as they fell into the leather bag. For the first time in a long time, Len’s composure fell completely away he stared in awe at the man he was supposed to marry. Luckily, Len wasn’t alone in his astonishment. The entire welcoming party seemed to be either shrieking or frozen.

 

This poor kid was beyond screwed. Never mind the horror being inflicted on the young man as he was being forced to marry Len. Lewis would never let Barry go, even if Len could have been convinced to help.

* * *

 

As Sebastian waited at the well, it was taking all of his willpower to not pull out his brother’s letter once more from the pocket he was currently clenching it in. He needed to be on the lookout for an old woman like Barry had described. He had a bone to pick with that fairy about what her supposed _gift_ was doing to his brother, and nothing was going to distract him.

 

Looking at the letter again wouldn’t have helped him anyways. He already knew what it said. It was as such a short letter, and so unlike his brother’s usual writing. Barry was scared and alone, and he did not want to marry Prince Leonard.

 

Sebastian had memorized the letter the night before as he tried to think of how to fix this. He knew waiting for the fairy by the well was a long shot, but he didn’t know where else to start. Iris, Joe, and Eddie spent all of breakfast telling him how pointless this was, but he couldn’t let himself listen to their negativity. If he was going to save Barry from this marriage, Sebastian needed help.

 

He was so intent on his search that he barely noticed when he was joined at the well. A knight who appeared to be from National Kingdom joined him. He was in their large, decorative armor like all the metalwork armor from National was, although he wasn’t a fan of this particular blacksmith’s work. They used grey so dark it was almost black - something far more common in the Star and Rogues Kingdoms. Now the Sebastian had seen the color on National Kingdom styles, he completely understood why. It looked horrible.

 

“Excuse me good sir - ” he began.

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he quickly cut the man off. “I’m not a _sir_. I’m no knight.”

 

“Right then. Sorry about that,” his new companion apologized, obviously uncomfortable now.

 

Sebastian smirked back. Knights were all the same. They tended to be pompous asses. He was sure the only reason this one was bothering to speak with him was because he was wearing finery that Barry’s gift had been able to grant him before the King stole his brother away. He kept smirking, hoping the knight become so uncomfortable he would go away, and Sebastian could go back to his waiting game in solitude.

 

“Anyways, I was hoping you could help me. My squire is busy. I don’t thinking I can get this armor off well enough on my own to get a drink, and I am so thirsty,” the Knight broke their silence.

 

“And what am I supposed to do about it?” Sebastian told him.

 

The Knight seemed lost at his response, or as lost as anyone could when fully covered as he was. The man’s shoulder’s slumped, and he went silent once again. Sebastian though he was finally going to get his way when the man started to speak again. “You could pull some water from the well for me. I’d only need a bucket full.”

 

“Can’t do it. Sorry man. You should find your squire,” Sebastian retorted, annoyed at this stubborn knight. He didn’t need this distraction.

 

“You are literally just standing here!” the Knight responded in disbelief.

 

“Not that I have to explain myself to you, but I’m waiting for someone. My twin brother met an old woman here earlier this month, and I need to speak to her. So until she gets here, I can’t help you. Sorry man. There’s an inn about a block away and another well across town if you are looking for charity,” snapped Sebastian. He had already wasted too much time with this already.

 

“If you spend your life waiting around for someone to hand things to you like your brother was given, you’ll never be worthy of any gifts granted! Trust me young man, you will be well acquainted with what this kind of selfishness will grant you soon,” exclaimed the knight.

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes again, but he didn’t bother responding to the knight as he huffed away. He leaned back against the well this time as he settled in to wait. Sebastian didn’t care how long it took or who he had to hurt to get there. He was finding this fairy and saving Barry, no matter the cost.


	4. The Capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tries to settle into life in the Capital, and Sebastian wakes up to an unpleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the long wait! On the bright side, this chapter is also way longer that the earlier ones. 
> 
> Thank you so much vamptigergal for helping me get this worked out. This chapter gave me so much grief!

Barry couldn’t stop fidgeting. Prince Leonard was staring intently from his spot across from Barry. His crystal blue eyes were the sharpest Barry had ever seen. The fact he’d barely spoken to Barry made things much worse. Well, the Prince’s silence combined with the accompanying stares of their dinner companions.

 

King Lewis had been singing Barry’s praise for the last several minutes. It might have been nice if every word from the King’s mouth wasn’t directly related to the gemstones that came from Barry’s. He didn’t remember ever being this comfortable, even with King Lewis redefining

 

“He’s a handsome one too, isn’t he Leo?” The King prompted.

 

The Prince snorted as he looked up and down what he could see of Barry before drawling, “I suppose. It’s not like that’s why he’s here though. Personally, I thought you’d be much more excited about the new wing of the palace that his pretty rocks are paying for, not who I’m getting my rocks off with.”

 

Barry was wrong. _This_ was the most uncomfortable he’d ever been.

 

Luckily, Prince Leonard’s crass remark was overshadowed by the King’s excitement over the palace expansions, and the attention was finally turned away from him.

 

“Ignore Len. Despite the prickly exterior, he means well,” Lord Cisco Ramon told him, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

 

Barry appreciated his quiet tone almost as much as the words spoken. He really did not want to call any attention back on himself.

 

“I’m sure you’re right,” Barry mumbled back. He didn’t actually agree, but it seemed like the right thing to say. From the indelicate snort Lord Cisco produced, it appeared his new companion knew it too.

 

“Something funny, sweetie?” Princess Lisa asked from beside her brother. Barry panicked momentarily. What would the Royal Family do to Barry if they knew how Barry really felt, especially since he was apparently bringing in the Princess’s beloved into it?

 

Cisco grinned at his finaceé. If Barry had any doubts about the rumors of their engagement being based from true love and not the Ramon family wealth, they were put to rest with a single look. Both of their eyes soften, and it was as though a smile was forced onto their faces. It was cuter than he could stand.

 

“It’s nothing. Just trying help Barry here get acclimated to the castle. I’m guessing this is pretty different from Central Village, huh?” Cisco explained to her, before turning back to Barry.

 

Barry snorted before he could realize how undignified it would make him look. He flushed red, trying not to fidget under the staring that resumed. He was really doing this all wrong.

 

“Oh I’d bet. I’ve heard the outskirts are beautiful. Always wanted to go, but Dad doesn’t want me getting that far from the Capital. Lenny likes ‘em though,” Princess Lisa gushed, the wonder in her tone refreshing. She wasn’t just trying to appease him, and Barry couldn’t stop the smile that appeared despite his embarrassment.

 

“Central’s wonderful. As lovely as the Capital is, a part of me misses it already,” Barry admitted. More than a part of him missed home, but Barry had already embarrassed himself enough. He wasn’t trying to make it worse. Instead, Barry figured it was time to make a step in the right direction. His luck surely wouldn’t stay so bad. “Have you ever been, Prince Leonard?”

 

The Prince’s dark look made him shiver. Barry didn’t know what he did wrong this time, but there was definitely something. The Prince looked like he was seriously considering the ramifications of throwing his steak knife at Barry.

 

“I’ve been. Can’t say I care about it,” Prince Leonard informed him curtly before turning away from Barry to talk to the man to his side.

 

It was an obvious move to avoid Barry, and he couldn’t hold back a wince. The Princess and Lord Cisco both looked so full of pity and surprise, mouths opening and closing as tried to think of something to say to dissipate the awkwardness. He stared down at the table to avoid their uncomfortable staring, trying to hold back the tears coming ever closer to the surface.

 

Barry knew that Prince Leonard was talking about the town, but that wasn’t what he felt like. It felt like the Prince was talking about him, like he didn’t care about Barry. Even if that wasn’t what he was actually saying, it wasn’t wrong. Prince Leonard didn’t care about Barry, much less for him.

 

* * *

 

Barry was beyond relieved his first day at the Palace was over. At least he had his own room to retreat to, even if the size was intimidating. It was larger than the whole downstairs of the West’s family house. The room was stunningly beautiful and lavishly decorated in tones of red and yellow. He had an incredible view of the Capital too. Barry should have been excited he had a place like this to himself.

 

Instead, Barry was completely miserable. He’d never felt so alone in his life. The only contact he’d had with his family since he left Central Village was a single, short letter he’d sent Sebastian, but it was nothing compared to actually being with his family. Barry wanted to be with them so badly he could actually feel the ache of their absence in his chest growing by the moment.

 

Barry had a feeling he wasn’t going to get a new family in the Capital. He already knew how he felt about King Lewis, and after his awful night he was worried about the Prince as well. The Prince was obviously avoiding him. It did not bode well. Barry was supposed to marry this man, and he wouldn’t even speak to him!

 

After his remarkably unspectacular day, Barry was excited to get some sleep. While there was little to look forward to in his new life, the giant bed with what appeared to be a down comforter and silk sheets looked wonderful. He couldn’t wait to test it out. Which, of course, had to be pushed back when a someone started knocking on his door.

 

“Open up, boy!” King Lewis’s familiar voice rang out.

 

Barry suppressed his groan as he made his way around the sitting area to open the door. “Your Highness! What can I do for you?”

 

King Lewis grinned broadly at him, obviously pleased at Barry’s reaction. As far as Barry was concerned, when King Lewis told him to jump, he needed to ask how high. Barry might be marrying the King’s son, and he had been given many comforts as the heir apparent’s betrothed, but he wasn’t under any delusions about his situation. Barry was a prisoner, and the moment he tried to act otherwise, the King would take away the few things making this situation remotely bearable.

 

“I’ve brought you some new containers for those jewels of yours. I don’t think that bag of yours is going to work for us, not long-term,” King Lewis told him, smile widening to show off his teeth as he dragged them both further into Barry’s room. It reminded Barry of a wolf. “Bring ‘em in, boys.”

 

At Lewis’s wave, ten retainers entered the room. Barry may have just been wishing for some company, but he was thinking more of Sebastian, Iris, and Joe. He didn’t know who these strange men were, and he really didn’t want them in what had thought was going to be his space.

 

These men, while not welcomed, were far from his biggest problem. Barry was a lot more worried about what these men brought with them. Each man was holding a massive cedar chest. Barry was certain he could curl up and fit inside one.

 

“Oh. That’s too kind. I don’t know that I need all these,” Barry tried to insist.

 

The King scoffed at his words. “Nonsense, my boy. I expect you’ll fill these by the end of the week.”

 

A week?! King Lewis wanted him to feel these up in a single week? Barry didn’t think that was even possible. He doubted a month would be enough time to create that many jewels. Barry may ramble sometimes, but this was an insane amount.

 

“Excuse me for asking, my King, but I don’t know how I’m expected to do that. You’ve told me I’m supposed to be meeting people all week, and aren’t I supposed to be spending time with Prince Leonard?” Barry tried.

 

“You’re a smart one. I’m sure you can make time to do all that, and fulfill your duties to me. I brought you here to join my family, and no one in my family has a free ride for anything. You’d do well to remember that, boy, because you’re not going to like the lesson if you don’t. So get to it. We’ll leave you to your work,” King Lewis retorted.

 

He grabbed Barry’s arm tightly as he spoke, the threat evident in the shooting pains that remained long after the King’s men left his room. The bruise that was forming was sure to remind him even longer.

 

Barry nodded in agreement, too afraid to actually speak. It would have been smart, as he would have been that much closer to reaching the King’s goal, but his words stuck in his throat, and the jewels stayed with them.

 

“Wonderful. I’m sure Leo will come to you later. Or maybe he won’t. That doesn’t really matter either way. You’ve got the rest of your lives to get to know each other, so you need to focus on this now,” King Lewis ordered. He slapped Barry’s back on the way out, forcing Barry into the wall as the King slammed the door to his new bedroom.

 

Barry was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian woke up feeling horrible. He generally had since Barry was taken, but that was a heart-sick kind of unpleasantness. He and Barry had never been this long without each other, so Sebastian figured it was pretty normal. He didn’t wake up feeling like he missed Barry though. Well, he did, but it wasn’t the only reason that he felt like death.

 

His head felt full of cotton, his eyes were watery long after he finished blinking awake, and his throat was aching. A weak moan made it’s way past his lips as he forced himself out of bed, swatting at the fly that tried to land on his nose. Everything, it seemed, was against him this morning.

 

“Sebastian! Get your butt out of bed. You’re going to be late to work again,” Iris ordered, knocking on his door.

 

He threw his pillow in the general direction of his door, but missed by a longshot. He did, however, manage to knock his desk chair over, alerting his annoying foster-sister that he was already awake. Iris used the thunk as an excuse to come into his room. She bypassed his bed, and he was briefly hopeful she’d simply leave him alone. Instead, the horrible woman threw his blinds open.

 

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead,” Iris sing-songed, jumping on his bed and pulling his covers away from him like the monster he always knew her to be.

 

Sebastian flipped over to glare at her. He had to squint his eyes against the light, but it was worth the effort. “Go fry, egghead.”

 

At his words, his throat tighten again so something that wasn’t sound could squeeze out. Two wasp and a small toad all erupted from his still gaping mouth. The wasps quickly made their way towards his now open window, but the toad jumped straight in Iris’s hair.

 

“Oh my god! Get it off! Get it off me!” she shrieked, swatting unsuccessfully at the well-lodged toad.

 

Despite how much he wanted to freak out at the sheer weirdness of what was going on, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing at her panic. At least, not until his a three foot garden snake slithered past his lips at the sound. The accompanying scream then brought forth a small swarm of locust, and Sebastian started panicking. He forced his panicking to be silent this time, as his room was quickly starting to fill up.

 

Sebastian got up to help Iris get the toad out of her hair. It worked, but he tripped over the snake and knocked them both into a heap onto his floor. Of course, that’s when Joe came bursting in, wild-eyed and sword in hand to protect them. Sebastian could feel himself turning red as he rolled off of Iris.

 

“What is going on in here?” asked Joe. It was a pretty fair question, but Sebastian was not willing to answer. His room was already filled with a whole lot of really undesirable animals, and now that he realized where they were coming from he was not speaking indoors again.

 

“It was Bas. They’re coming out when he speaks,” Iris answered for him. Sebastian was grateful for all of three seconds before Iris smacked his arm. She didn’t hold back, and Sebastian couldn’t either. A pained noise escaped him, despite his best effort. It was quite enough to only produce a single ant, but it was still more than he wanted in his bedroom. At least it was looking like the rules of Barry’s gems were applying to his creatures too. The louder the noise, the worse creatures he’d bring forth.

 

“What did you do, you idiot?” Iris asked him.

 

“Iris! Can you try and remember your manners? We are not animals in the house,” Joe scolded Iris before turning to him. “But seriously kid, what did you do?”

 

Sebastian shrugged. He was completely at a loss. All he’d done yesterday was wait at the well for the stupid fairy, but the old lady had been a no-show again. He’d spent all his free time since Barry had left at the well, but no one showed up who matched the description of the fairy who’d “blessed” Barry. Sebastian didn’t know what to do, but he couldn’t give up. Barry was in deep trouble, and it was his duty as Barry’s twin to get him out of it.

 

Of course, saying that was easier than making it happen. The fairy could be long gone by now for all the good she was doing them. The only person yesterday who he hadn’t known was the snobby knight who’d pitched a fit because he was too busy to help. It wasn’t Sebastian’s fault that he had to wait for the harpy who ruined his brother’s life to come back. He would’ve helped if he wasn’t afraid of the what distraction might cost him. Barry was his only family left, and there wasn’t anything that would keep Sebastian from saving him. Who cares if the knight thought Barry...

 

Wait a minute. How had the knight known about Barry? He’d mentioned that Barry was given something when he scolding him, and Sebastian knew he hadn’t said anything about that. He had kept his mouth shut about Barry’s supposed gift every since King Lewis forced him to leave Central Village. News of what happened already caused their family enough problems, and he was determined not to spread the news further, so that when Barry got home, they’d be left alone.

 

“Oh crap,” Sebastian exclaimed. He didn’t even care that the words caused a beetle to crawl down his torso.

 

Sebastian was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

Barry didn’t know if it was possible to fall asleep while standing up and in the middle of a conversation, but he was tempted to try. Lady Brie Larvan may be the dullest women he’s ever met, and she couldn’t seem to stop talking about bees. He loved honey just as much as the next person, but he didn’t need a play by play of how Lady Brie’s servants had collected her bees latest crop.

 

He’d been at the palace for two days, but it felt like a nightmarish lifetime. He’d been introduced repeatedly to new people, all of who demanded he talk a lot. They didn’t care what he was saying any more than they had his first night in the Capital, but the King apparently expected him to be sharing some of the gems from these pointless conversations with each of them, so everyone in the palace had been vying for the chance to ignore him. If Barry wasn’t also supposed to be producing so many for those chest, it wouldn’t have been much an issue. As it was, Barry was starting to get pretty worried.

 

“Don’t you agree, Barry?” Lady Brie asked him.

 

Barry may have agreed. He didn’t know, because he’d started tuning her out several minutes ago. He felt a little rude for it, but she’d been talking for 20 minutes straight. Barry liked to think he was a nice person, and he knew he rambled too, but everyone had their limits. Barry’s had long since passed.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Barry responded, hoping that was an acceptable answer. The squealing giggles she let out at his words was probably a good sign, so Barry let himself relax a little.

 

He also kept his hand under his chin to catch the stones that fell from his mouth before they could fall into his red leather bag. These small stones were yellow, which he felt was appropriate for this crazy bee woman. Barry may not be able to lie, but he could deflect like crazy, and he was sure these jewels would finish the job for him.

 

“Oh those are lovely! I’ve always admired a golden beryls,” Lady Brie exclaimed breathlessly, excitement obvious in her intense stare.

 

“Well then these are all yours,” he offered her.

 

This time, he let the gemstones fall into his little red bag. While Barry didn’t care about the stones, he needed to keep collecting. He’d only filled a single chest so far, and he still had nine left. Barry had been too generous over the last couple of days, and if he kept it up he was never going to reach the amount King Lewis ordered.

 

Lady Brie grinned at his word, but her eyes were locked firmly on his bag. “Thank you, Barry. You know, I was hoping…”

 

“Barry! There you are. The Princess is in dire need of your presence. She’s got a question about the wedding. I’m sorry Lady Brie, but I’m going to have to steal him away from you,” Lord Cisco called out, completely cutting off what was probably going be Lady Brie trying to get more gifts from Barry. He tried not to let his relief show.

 

“Of course. Sorry m’lady, but we’ll have to talk later,” Barry told her.

 

He allowed Lord Cisco to pull him away without compliant, but when the young lord continued lead him outside of the castle he had couldn’t keep quiet any longer. His curiosity was mounting by the second, as was his desperate hope that Prince Leonard would be accompanying his sister.

 

“What’s wrong, Lord Cisco?”

 

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong. Brie’s just duller than bricks, and I thought you could use a rescue. Oh, and you call me Cisco. I’ve never liked using titles, and we’re about to be brother-in-laws after all,” Cisco told him, smiling cheerily back at him. Despite his assurances, he still didn’t let go of Barry’s wrist though.

 

“Then where are we going?” he wondered.

 

“Lisa and I are going into town. I gotta pick up some things for one of my experiments, and we figured you might want to come with us. Think of it as a jail break. Only, you know, temporary because we’ve gotta be back by dinner. The King wants you back in time to show off to Lady Cat Grant of National Kingdom,” Cisco admitted, rolling his eyes dramatically as he explained. If Barry had a clue who this Cat Grant was, Barry may have agreed. As it was, he was simply confused.

 

“Who is that?” Barry asked, wanting a distraction. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up about Prince Leonard. He’d barely seen the man, so why would he be calling for him now?

 

Growing up as a peasant, and not a wealthy one either, Barry didn’t know most of the names of the governing class in the Rogues Kingdom, much less their neighbors. He still didn’t, but Barry learned quickly that it was best to figure out before he was forcibly introduced as they all tended to be offended when Barry hadn’t memorized every detail about them and their entire family tree. It was exhausting trying to keep up, even with him reading (aloud and over the chest to multi-task) the histories’ of nobility late into each night.

 

“Oh man, I keep forgetting how new to all of this you are. Cat Grant’s is one of the world’s biggest media giants. She basically has a monopoly on all the circulars in National Kingdom, and several along the outskirts of that Kingdom too. It’s likely she owned the one in Central Village,” Cisco explained, laughing between his words.

 

Even with his disappointment, Barry couldn’t stop himself from grinning back at Cisco. While the other man’s amusement was obvious, it felt different that what Barry had gotten used to over the last couple of days. While people like Lady Brie Larvan had laughed while he was with her, Barry knew she was laughing at him. The simple peasant boy in way over his head. In theory, that was why Cisco laughing at him too, but something in his crooked smile and sparkling eyes held a mirth that was more genuine. He was amused at the situation, but he wasn’t laughing at Barry.

 

“Oh. I guess I should know that one then,” Barry agreed, chuckling alongside his companion.

 

He was so engrossed in their conversation, he how close they had gotten to the stables until four Arabian horses surrounding them. Only two of the horses had riders, so Barry assumed the other two were for him and Cisco. He was more touched than he cared to admit that this invitation wasn’t a random rescue, but a premeditated plan. He like the Princess and Cisco, and he was touched they seemed to return his affection.

 

“Don’t worry about it sweetie. It’s taken most of these snobby pricks their entire lives, and they still don’t have it all. Anyone who doesn’t realize this isn’t worth your time,” Princess Lisa declared as she rode up to them.

 

“Including your brother?” Barry mumbled, sure she and Cisco were too busy staring at each other to notice.

 

“That goes doubly for your fiancé. I love the guy, but he’s a jerk,” a pretty blonde women declared as her horse nudged him from behind. Shoot, Barry had forgotten about the second woman.

 

This time all three of his companions noticed him startle, but their laughter didn’t bother him. Anything was better than staying inside the castle. He never would have guessed that a place so large could feel so stuffy.

 

“Don’t mind Sara. She’s my personal guard, and she seems to think it’s her duty to sneak up on people. We should be focusing on the good stuff. Is Lenny still avoiding you, honey?” Princess Lisa asked him.

 

Barry froze at the question. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to that. The honest answer was yes. Other than meals when they were literally forced to sit directly next to each other or across from each other, Barry hadn’t even seen Prince Leonard. Even during their forced time together, the Prince barely spoke to him.

 

Of course, the man was also going to be his husband, and Barry didn’t want to cause any issues for the man with his sister. If they were being forced together, the least Barry could do is try not to make his life any more difficult. Leonard was going to be the King one day, and it would be Barry’s job to make his personal life run as smoothly as possible. He might as well start now.

 

“Right then, I guess that’s an answer. You know how your brother is, Lise. He’s just being stubborn,” Cisco chimed in, taking Barry’s silence as the answer was hoping to avoid.

 

Barry had apparently struggled to find an excuse for too long. He stared down at the ground, trying to will his shame away as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Once again, he was doing everything wrong.

 

“I’m sure he’s just been busy,” Barry mumbled.

 

All three of his new companions were staring at him, disbelief evident in their expression. Barry started fidgeting under the combined force. He knew what he was saying wasn’t actually true, and they all knew he was lying. While they were obviously tempted to say something about it, he knew they wouldn’t. They might be kind to him, but at the end of the day these people were Len’s family, and Barry was just his financé. Even with these people he hoped could be his friends, Barry was still alone.

 

“ _Right_. I’m sure Len’ll come around soon. Until then, we really should get going. I’ve got to get you all back here in a few hours,” Sara reminded them.

 

They all agreed, so Cisco and Barry mounted their horses. Barry’s smile grew wider as he and his companions fell into an easy banter.

 

This was Barry’s first time leaving the castle, and he had friends with him now too. Barry felt better than he had in days, even though he knew he was no less a prisoner than he was before. These brief moments of reprieve were going to be the best he got now, and Barry was going to make sure he didn’t waste as single one.


	5. Boy, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry struggles to fulfill his new duties, and Len avoids his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in weekend! Thank you vamptigergal for helping me sort these two chapters out. I have no idea how this happened, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy.

Barry’s time in the Capital was a whirlwind. He felt like a circus animal. People watched him everywhere he went, waiting to see what he was going to do, but only to study. They were waiting to see what odd, yet entertaining thing he’d do next.

 

The only people who seemed to give an indication of affection were Princess Lisa, Cisco, and Sara. While Barry appreciated their companionship, it didn’t help matters much. It was especially true since Prince Leonard had yet to grace Barry with his presences without an order from King Lewis, and not one of those meetings had been private. 

 

His crushing loneliness, while horribly miserable, wasn’t the biggest problem, at least not yet. Barry was still struggling to fill up the ten ceder chest King Lewis had wanted by the end of his first week. There was little over a day to finish, but he also still had two and a half crates left. Barry was starting to get nervous. 

 

Thankfully, he had a new plan to fix his problem with the chest, and he was finally starting to make some progress. The first step, locking himself in his bedroom, was going off better than he expected. The King’s only demand of him that day was at dinner, and Barry had managed to avoid the palace’s other royal couple by skipping breakfast. So Barry, for perhaps the first time since he’d moved into the palace, had almost a whole day to himself. It wasn’t nearly as liberating as he’d first imagined a day to himself in the Capital. 

 

Avoiding the his new friends gave Barry the opportunity to work on fulfilling his duties. While reading the histories the Rogues, Starling, and National Kingdom had been useful towards all of the meet and greets King Lewis had forced on him, it wasn’t proving as useful as he hoped in filling the chest. It had taken Barry days to find something that would finally work, but the night before, while thinking about his family, Barry had stumbled across something he desperately hoped to be his salvation: music. 

 

In Central Village, Barry had always been careful to keep his singing to himself. Sebastian had the voice of an angel, and he made a lot of money from it. Barry voice was.... alright he supposed. Iris had always told him so at least, but Iris was also his best friend and practically his sister, so he was never sure if she just was trying to make him feel better. Either way, Barry knew his voice was nothing compared to Sebastian’s, so he’d had become self-conscious about singing in public. 

 

His room wasn’t public though, despite his initial fears after King Lewis’s interruptions his first night in the castle. No one had come to his room since that night other than the castle’s help, and they never did their work during Barry’s limited time alone. While Barry was sure this privacy would change the minute his first week ran out, he was alone for the time being, so he decided to make it work for him.

 

Singing didn’t exhaust his voice nearly as much as reading out loud had, and the jewels were often larger than the ones his simple, tired speech were producing. After days of being forced to speak non-stop, his voice had almost completely given up on him. Even his whispers had started sounding raspy. So Barry sang out, with any song that came to his mind. It was his only hope.

 

_ “Can’t say how the days will unfold _

_ Can’t change what the future may hold, _

_ But I want you in it _

_ Every hour _

_ Every minute _

 

_ This world can race by far too fast _

_ Hard to see while it’s all flying past _

_ But it’s clear now...” _

 

“Barry, my man! Open up!” Cisco called from the other side of the door, startling Barry from his singing. Crap, Barry wasn’t supposed to get any visitors!

 

He almost knocked over the half-filled chest he was singing over as he scrambled towards the door. It probably would have been easier if he hadn’t needed to put his bag back on first, but he needed to make sure he didn’t lose any jewels from their conversation.

 

Barry really hoped Cisco hadn’t heard him singing. In addition to his worry about his voice, Barry knew the song he was singing wasn’t fitting for the betrothed of the Rogues Kingdom. It was a silly, stupid song mostly commonly sung by children or lovesick young couples, and Barry was neither. He probably wasn’t ever going to be now either, not when he marrying one of the coldest men in the Rogues Kingdom. Barry didn’t get to have a love worth racing home to, not anymore, and he shouldn’t be indulging himself by pretending otherwise.

 

Barry loved the song, though, and he couldn’t bring himself to stop when he was alone. His dad had sung it to his mother constantly before they had disappeared. His parents had been wonderfully, beautifully in love before everything had gone so horribly wrong in their little family. This song, silly as some people in Rogues Kingdom thought it to be, always made him feel closer to his parents, and with everything going on in his life in the recent weeks, he needed that feeling now.

 

Regardless of how he felt about the song privately, he really didn’t want his friend catching him singing it. Barry could feel his face heating up as he opened the door, trying to appear nonchalant by leaning against the frame. It may have worked if he had nearly fallen backwards on his first attempt.

 

“Cisco! What can I do for you? I… I,” Barry started, but before he could continue his tired, scratching voice gave way to a wracking cough. He struggled for a minute to control it before he could speak again. He needed to get these words out, and not only because the other man had been kind to him and deserved at least a token excuse on why Barry was busy, but also because his coughs produced small jewels that the princess had already told him weren’t worth much. “...didn’t think I had anything scheduled until dinner?” Barry finally finished. 

 

He was desperately hoping for an easy solution to whatever Cisco was here about. As much as he would have loved to simply spend time with his new friend, he couldn’t afford the time the distraction would cause him. Barry needed to fill these chest up. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he didn’t, but from what he’d seen of the king so far, he really didn’t want to find out. Despite all appearances that Barry was an honored guest and a soon-to-be royal, Barry couldn’t forget the true danger of his situation. 

 

Something of that worry must of shown on his face. Cisco’s smile went from bright and sunny - his usual countenance - to an unfamiliar fake, smile that was tight in all the wrong places and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes disappearing as he took in took in Barry’s disheveled appearance. The change made Barry’s heart sink. Not only was he basically screwed, but now he was making his friends feel worse too. 

 

“Nah man, you didn’t forget anything. Lisa and I were thinking about going to town for a couple hours, and we thought you might want to join. We can stop by the University and pick up Wally too! I know you’ve been wanting to see your brother,” Cisco offered.

 

His voice still held plenty of enthusiasm, but it was just as forced as his smile now was. Despite how tense he was, it was obvious how much Cisco really wanted Barry to come with them. He hated that he was going to have to say no, especially since they were offering to help him finally spend some time with Wally. It was the one thing he’d really wanted to do when he arrived in the Capital, and he hadn’t been able yet.

 

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m gonna have to pass this time. I’m pretty beat,” Barry told his friend. It wasn’t a complete lie, even if Barry did feel terrible for saying it. He really was exhausted, but Barry would have fought through it if he didn’t need to get back to filling the remaining chest in his room. 

 

Cisco raised a single eyebrow at him, disbelief apparent in his widening eyes. “You look it man, but I still doubt that’s why you aren’t coming with us. It’s those chest King Lewis brought you, isn’t it? I heard you singing when I came up. You’ve got some seriously sweet pipes, man, but I know that you weren’t singing for fun. Your voice… that’s not doing anyone any good. Those little coughs gems are tiny, and they aren’t the good ones either. Lisa told me, and I know she told you too. Surely the King would understand if you need to take a break to rest your voice.”

 

Barry looked down at his bare feet as he shook his head. He probably should have lied, but Cisco already knew the truth, and Barry was always crappy at lying anyways. When he was home, he’d always gotten Sebastian to switch places with him if he really needed too. Barry never would have made it through Becky Cooper’s overly-forward advances without him. Here in the Capital, Barry no longer had that option. He was alone.

 

“I don’t think he would. King Lewis was pretty insistent that these be done by the end of the week,” Barry told him. He focused on the words, trying to speak loudly and steadily to produce better jewels. It didn’t really work, but at least he was still producing something.

 

“Shit man. Anything we can do to help?” Cisco asked.

 

Barry laughed at his question. It wasn’t a joyous sound, but at least it was loud. The gems that fell into his little red bag were larger and more beautiful than the rest he’d produced talking to Cisco. It got him that much closer to filling up the last two and a half chest waiting for him. 

 

“Not unless you’ve got a literal ton of hidden gems I can have. I’ll be alright though. We can go out tomorrow,” Barry offered hopefully. It may not turn out true, depending on how much he filled that day, but at least it gave them both something to look forward too.

 

“Sure thing, man. I guess I’ll see you at dinner then,” Cisco replied, his smile slipping just before Barry closed the door. 

 

He refused to let his own spirits drop too. Barry had many more songs he could sing, and a book or two to read. He couldn’t let these duties get him down. Once these darned chest were full he could rest his voice and spend time with his friends. Surely they still wouldn’t mind taking him to Wally too. Barry couldn’t wait to be quiet again, and he knew the way to get there. He was going to make sure everything worked out.

 

_ “Can’t say how the days will unfold _

_ Can’t change what the future may hold…” _

 

* * *

 

Len loved his sister more than anything else in the world. He had been taking care of her since she was a little girl, and even though she would be married to Cisco and living outside of the palace soon, Len wasn’t about to stop. He would do whatever it took to keep her happy and safe, even if it meant marrying some doe-eyed peasant boy who was terrified of his own shadow, and much more afraid of Len.

 

Even with how much he cared about his sister, he didn’t always want her around. Len had been forced into a long, trying lunch with his father, as well as Lords Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darkh of Starling Kingdom, and all he wanted after dealing with those pricks for three hours was some peace and quiet. He was all set for it too. Len had over half a book left that he was thoroughly enjoying, he’d sent Mick away, and a free schedule until dinner. If only he could get his sister to stop banging on his door.

 

“Lenny, I swear if you don’t open this door I’m gonna find Mick and get him to burn it down for me!” Lisa threatened. She started banging on the door more forcefully after her words, shrieking unintelligibly. If Len had to guess, she’d started kicking it too.

 

Len sighed dramatically after she went back to simply pounding on the door, making sure that she could hear him, and dragged his feet so she could hear his steps too. He was sure the huff he heard through the door was done for his benefit too.

 

“What’d you want? I’m busy,” he snapped. 

 

She glared at him, her blue eyes so like his own almost slits with her anger. “Busy my ass! Mick already told me you sent him away to read. Now let me in so we can talk.”

 

Despite the nature of her what was supposedly a request, Lisa had already shoved past him and slammed his door before she was done speaking. His little sister may be a lot smaller, but he was a subject to Lisa’s desires as he’d always been. He’d spent too much of his life watching their father deny Lisa’s wishes to not giver her what she wanted, whenever he could.

 

“Fine then. Don’t mind me. It’s not like you’re interrupting my private time here or anything,” he mumbled. It was loud enough that he knew Lisa heard him, but she ignored the words anyways. 

 

“You need to go talk to your financé,” Lisa told him, smiling sharply to let him know that despite her pleasant tone, she wasn’t requesting it. She was ordering him. Luckily for him, he’s a prince, and he doesn’t actually have to listen to his little sister. In theory at least.

 

“I don’t need to do anything. I’m sure he’s got his own stuff going on today, and Bartholomew…” Len started.

 

Lisa, being Lisa, didn’t care that he was talking. She cut him off, yelling over his explanation, “He goes by Barry, you jerk, which you’d know if you actually talk to him. Even Dad knows to call him Barry.”

 

Len held back a wince at that. If Lisa was seriously comparing Len to their father, she was beyond pissed off at him. She may not have hated King Lewis as much as Len did, but only barely. Besides, Lisa had to know how much that particular complaint got to him. He’d been trying to get his dad to stop calling him Leo for years, and now Len was doing the same thing to the poor sap their father entrapped supposedly for Len.

 

“Are you done?” he drawled back, forced calm in every syllable. Lisa knew how much he hated being interrupted like that, and he wasn’t about to keep talking if she was going to start back. Not even if Lisa did have a good point.

 

“If you can manage to call the man you’re marrying by the right name,” Lisa scoffed.

 

“I was going to say that I’m sure  _ Barry’s _ got plans for his afternoon off as well,” Len pointed out.

 

Lisa’s frown grew at his words, worry overtaking the previous annoyance in her eyes. Len couldn’t help but feel the same anxiousness grow inside him. Lisa shouldn’t have to feel that way, especially since Len had a feeling it was about Barry, and not about either of them. What was his father doing to the kid?

 

“You’re right. He is busy today. Dad’s got him just about killing himself trying to fill up those chest in his room. You know, the one’s he delivered Barry’s first night here that are usually meant to store stuff in the stables? Or hey, maybe you didn’t know seeing as how you can’t take five minutes to talk to him. Cisco said he was all out of sorts when he went to see Barry after lunch, and that he was having trouble speaking too. That deadline Dad gave him is too much,” Lisa revealed.

 

Len stared her down, trying not to let that concern show. He’d known Lewis had taken some crates up to the kid’s room, but he hadn’t known they were causing an issue. Lisa may have a point. Barry had no one in the Capital to help shield him from his father, and as loathe as he was to admit it, Len probably should have tried before now. He had been too busy selfishly trying to avoid their shared fate.

 

He didn’t want to marry Barry. Len hadn’t been foolish enough in a long time to think he was going to marry for love, but he still thought he’d get some choice in the matter. His father was always going to pick someone that he would get something out of, but Len figured he’d at least have a few options. He really should have known better.

 

Even Lisa, who was fortunate enough to be marrying the love of her life, was only allowed to marry Cisco because he was a Ramon. The Ramon family was one of the richest and most powerful family in their Kingdom, and King Lewis had been trying for years to bring them further under his control. While most of the kingdom saw their engagement is a sign of love, the King saw it as a way to increase his own power.

 

Len didn’t get that lucky. No, Len got Barry, some random kid from the outskirts of their kingdom. And poor little Barry Allen got stuck with him. Len couldn’t decide which of them had it worse.

 

This wasn’t the kid’s fault, though, and Len needed to stop acting like it was. He was obviously displeased with this situation, maybe even more so then Len was. Unlike Len though, Barry had no one here to help ease him into life at the palace. From what Lisa, Sara, and Mick had told him, Cisco had taken to Barry quickly, and he also had a brother at the University, but it wasn’t the same being home and with family. Barry was a lamb in a sea of lions, and the kid had to know it by now.

 

Len should have been helping him, just as Lisa and Cisco had been. His father had forced him on enough trips abroad for Len to meet with his unsavory allies that Len was uncomfortably familiar with the feelings of displacement that were probably plaguing Barry. It was enough for Len to want to make things better for the kid. He just didn’t believe he could. 

 

“What am I supposed to do for him?” Len asked.

 

Lisa’s glare deepened at his words, as though Len was simply being difficult instead of genuinely asking her a question. If Len knew how to help, he would have done something by now. It wasn’t like he hadn’t considered how horrible this must be for Barry over the last week, even as he avoided the kid. He couldn’t get them out of this though, not while Barry stayed so profitable, and he didn’t want to make things worse by crowding the other man. 

 

“I don’t know. You need to ask him, jerk,” Lisa insisted.

 

“You literally just told me he’s struggling to speak, but you still want me to go make that worse, and force him to spend time with me? That’s just mean,” Len teased her back, a smirk forming on her face.

 

“I do, and you’re going to do it too. He’s a sweetheart, Lenny. I think you’ll like him,” Lisa retorted, completely bypassing his gentle tease in favor of continuing to try and push him to talk to the kid.

 

She was definitely cheating. The nagging was annoying, but the pout she’d perfected years past wasn’t needed by this point. He’d already admitted Lisa was right. 

 

“This isn’t a love story, Lise. He doesn’t want to be with me, and I don’t want to be with him,” he reminded her.

 

“I’m not saying you’re going to fall in love with him. I’m saying he’s a nice guy, and the least you could do is be his friend. I think it’d do you both some good,” Lisa assured him with a smile. It didn’t feel like a real one, not with the way she still looked so upset. The smile he tried to give her was probably a mirrored reflection.

 

Len sighed deeply, moving away from his sister in favor of walking over to the decanter by his window. He poured them both a glass of bourbon while she made herself comfortable in his chair by the fireplace, moving his book from the seat as she sat down. Little pest always loved it better than the couch it was paired with. He let the theft go, simply handing her drink as he took a new seat.

 

“You’re not going to let me out if this, are you?” Len asked. He already knew the answer, but he figured it was best to hope his sister would pity him. Len wasn’t ready to confront this yet.

 

“Not until you talk to him,” Lisa smirked. She leaned back, throwing back her drink with practiced ease. Len copied her, knowing he only had until she was finished before he was dragged from his room. Len was going to need his drink too. He had a financé waiting on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think either here or on Tumblr at theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
